


Home From Across The Universe

by livingtrashcan05



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fighting the Galra, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Returning Home, Reunions, Sendak is Emperor, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingtrashcan05/pseuds/livingtrashcan05
Summary: Adam has not moved on from Shiro. But, when the Galra attack Earth, Voltron manages to fight them off. Two lost lovers reunite. (I suck at summaries.)





	Home From Across The Universe

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this sucks, but I wanted to post it anyway.

Adam gazed out the window of his small apartment, thinking of his ex-partner, Takashi Shirogane. They had met when they were both cadets in the Galaxy Garrison, and their relationship had developed from there. Takashi had always been the overachiever. He broke so many records, won so many awards. But, everything seemed to fall apart when Takashi was diagnosed with that damn disease. He only had a few years left to live, but he went on the stupid Kerberos mission anyway. He never came back.

It had been two years since the love of Adam’s life had disappeared, and he had been trying to move on. But he couldn’t. He hadn’t even moved out of their little Garrison quarters because he couldn’t stand the thought of someone else living in one Takashi’s favorite places.  
_I wish I got to say goodbye._  
Adam looked his hands, feeling hot tears well up behind his rectangular glasses. He regretted the way he had spoken to Takashi, and realized he should’ve supported him, despite the risks. He would do anything to spend one more day with his beloved Kashi.

 _What the hell is that?!_ Adam sprang to his feet and bolted out the door, already dressed. Thousands upon thousands of tiny fighter ships had appeared in the sky. In the middle was a gigantic purple battle cruiser, with a cannon that could easily destroy the entire Galaxy Garrison base in single (not even well aimed) shot.

“Commander Iverson! There’s something in the sky!” Adam burst into the control room, where people of all ranks and professions were hurrying about, trying to make sense of whatever was coming. There were rows and rows of desks in the square room, each with a computer screen and a headset.  
“We’re well aware, Lieutenant Albran.” Iverson glared at dark skinned male with his one good eye. “Make yourself useful.”

Adam hastily plopped down in the nearest open desk before placing the headset over his ears. Adjusting the microphone towards his mouth, he opened the live video feed of the unknown cruiser and the fighters onto the screen.  
“Attention unknown fleet,” Adam spoke clearly into his microphone. He could hear his voice distantly being projected over the speakers outside. “This is Lieutenant Albran of the Galaxy Garrison of Earth. State your purpose.”

“I am Emperor Sendak of the Galra Empire.” A low, strong voice issued from nowhere. The main screen in the back of the room switched to show something entirely different than the approaching fleet. It had lavender fur, and one glowing, yellow eye, the other replaced by a red, circular robotic one.  
“We have come to destroy Earth, the thing the Paladins care most about. Hand them over, as well as the Lions, and we’ll spare the planet.  
“Elaborate, please. Your majesty,” Adam added hastily. They already wanted to destroy Earth, Adam didn’t want to give them any more reason to. “What Lions?”  
“The Lions of Voltron?” One of Sendak’s eyebrows raised in question. “Has Earth not heard of Voltron and its capabilities?”  
“It has not, your majesty.”  
“Then you shall perish.” The screen switched back to the approaching Galra fleet, which had not moved.

The entire control room was silent. You could’ve heard a pin drop.  
“What do we do now, Commander?”  
“What sort of artillery do we have?”  
“Nothing to compare to what they must have.”  
“Use it.” Iverson stalked out of the room, leaving a stunned silence behind. Adam was the first to snap out of it.  
“You heard him, use it!”  
“Yes, sir.”

The guns were loaded and ready to fire when something else appeared in the sky. It was five, enormous robotic lions, each a different color. Black, red, green, blue and yellow.  
The Lions of Voltron.  
Adam could easily see why Emperor Sendak wanted these Lions. They were clearly very powerful.

Four of the Lions moved quickly and gracefully, taking out the Galra fighters like they had done this a million times before. Purple lasers began to shoot out of the sides of the main ship, and the cannon on top began to charge up. The fifth lion, which was black, completely tore off the cannon, and tossed it to the middle of nowhere. The red and green Lions formed blades on the sides of their jaws, taking out the lasers. They flew up to the black Lion in a formation. There was a blinding flash of light, and there it was.

“Sendak.” A voice issued from out of this mechanical person, and it was familiar, but Adam couldn’t put his finger on it. “We know why you’re here. We will give you the opportunity to leave and never return, or your battleship will be destroyed.” A low laugh came from the Galran Emperor.  
“You think you can take out the leader of the Galra? The most powerful race ever to exist?”  
“Funny. I thought we already had. We beat you once, Sendak. We can do it again.”  
Adam felt hope bloom in his chest. These strangers had already beaten this Sendak, who’s to say they can’t do it again?  
“You never killed Zarkon, Lotor did.”  
“And who do you think took care of Lotor? We only kept him around until he showed his true colors. Now, will you leave this solar system, never to return again?”  
“Victory or death!”  
“Form shoulder cannon!” A large yellow cannon formed on the robot’s right shoulder. A blue light came from its end, blasting the Galra battleship to pieces. The robot person turned to face the base.

“Attention Galaxy Garrison. We are Voltron, defender of the universe. We will be landing in the desert opposite the base. Any attempt to stop us will be met with superior force. Contact Samuel Holt and tell him to meet us there. Over.”

“Albran!” Iverson had stormed back into the room. “You, me and Holt will be going out to meet this ‘Voltron.’” Adam hurried after the commander as he left the control room.  
“Why do you think they’re here, sir?” Adam fell into step beside his superior. “Do you think they’re going to hurt us?”  
“Anything’s possible.” The pair stopped outside of a locked room, and the mechanical door wooshed open at Iverson’s fingerprints. Inside the room was a man with gray hair and a matching gray beard. He was dressed in simple clothing, a white shirt, pants and shoes.  
“I heard everything.” Sam Holt said. “I’ve been telling the truth for two months. You were just too stubborn to believe me.”  
“You never gave the identities, Holt. We had no choice but to not believe you.”  
“The Paladins wished only to reveal who they were to their families until they returned to Earth.”  
“Paladins?” Adam arched one of his eyebrows in question. Sam Holt nodded.  
“The Paladins pilot the Lions. It’s a group of five people who are a team unlike anything the Garrison could ever produce.” Sam’s eyes narrowed coldly. “In fact, they aren’t a team. They’re a family.” Iverson pulled Sam out the room by his arm.  
“Enough chatting. They’re waiting for us.”

 

Adam’s fingers nervously tapped against his leg as the Garrison transport raced over rocky desert. He stole a quick glance at Sam Holt, who was nervously tapping his foot. He had been told to be back here with Sam to ‘keep an eye on him.’ Like he was going to do anything.  
“Do you have any idea why Voltron is here?” Adam asked. The question had been running through his mind since Voltron had landed.  
“No.” Sam shook his head. “After they rescued me from the Galra, they sent me back here to help prepare Earth, should the Galra try to invade and they weren’t able help. That part didn’t go too well.” Sam looked back down at his feet. He had crashed back to Earth two months ago in a strange alien ship, talking of things called “Galra” and “Voltron.” No one believed him, so the Garrison isolated Sam for his own safety, allowing only his wife and therapists to see him.

 

The Lions had split apart and were sitting in a semicircle, facing the base. Their glowing yellow eyes gave Adam the feeling they were watching him, especially the black one, which appeared to be the biggest.

The two transports stopped a good distance away from the Lions. Cautiously, Adam hopped out of his own transport, followed quickly by Sam Holt. Adam couldn’t understand why he looked so eager.  
“What’s got you so happy?”  
“I get to see her again.” Sam looked at Adam with the grin that stretched ear to ear. Though this sparked Adam’s curiosity, he didn’t push the subject, afraid of what he would find.

The small trio of Iverson, Adam and Sam stopped in front of the black Lion, which was in the center, with the green one on its left, and the next to the green Lion was the yellow one. On the black robot cat’s right was the red Lion, then the blue mechanical marvel. This seemed to be their normal formation.

In a single swift motion, all the Lions lowered their heads and opened their mouths, a ramp unfolding from the center. Eleven figures in total came down from the ramp, two running straight toward the trio from the Garrison. Sam started running toward them too.  
“Holt! What are you doing?!” Iverson screamed, but Sam didn’t seem to care. One of the figures was short and wore white and green armor, with a matching helmet. Adam couldn’t see the person’s face. The other figure was tall, and had a cape. Adam couldn’t make out their clothes, but he could see that they were wearing a three-eyed mask. Sam scooped up the two figures in a big bear hug, tears running down the sides of his face.

The rest of the group that came from the Lions watched this display from a respectful distance. There were five others who were wearing armor and helmets identical to the person in green, except for the color. There was black, red, blue, yellow, and pink. That didn’t add up. Adam dismissed the thought, and focused on the others in the group. The first person to catch his eye was a tall purple woman. _A Galran!_ He nudged Iverson’s arm to catch his attention. The Commander’s working eye flicked to Adam’s face, then to the Galran woman. _Do the Galra use the same sexes that humans do?_

Adam watched as Iverson gestured for the small group of soldiers that he insisted on bringing train their guns on the Galran. The red one was the first to notice.  
“Stop!” They yelled, moving in front of the alien, a straight, black sword forming in their hand. They were the one who made the announcement. “That’s my mother, you bastards!”

“Keith. That’s enough.” The tall person in the black armor put their hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith’s sword vanished, and he stepped aside. Could it be? Adam did his best to try not to hope, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t forget his partner’s voice, or Keith’s anger management issues.

“Sorry,” Keith said, taking off his helmet. Adam’s heart filled to the brim with love, relief, and emotions he couldn’t bother identifying. It was Adam’s Keith, only not Adam’s Keith. This Keith was taller, his hair longer, and he had a marking on the right side of his face from the base of his jaw to the top of his cheek. “But if you could stop trying to kill my mother, that would be great.” Keith’s mother is Galra? So many questions raced through Adam’s mind. Why was she here? Why did she leave? How did she get to Earth? How did she meet Keith’s dad? How did Keith find her? And most importantly, why were they trusting her?

“They look pretty taken aback by Krolia, Keith.” The big yellow one laughed. “Imagine how they’re gonna react to the Alteans.”  
“Hopefully positively,” said the person in pink. “After all, Sam should’ve told them the story of Voltron.”  
“Like how Keith left for his Blade of Marmora training.” The blue one muttered bitterly.  
“Still can’t let that go, Sharpshooter?” Keith asked, teasingly. The blue armored person took off their helmet, revealing...Lance McClain? The little boy from Cuba at the Garrison on a scholarship? The little ladies man who loved playing pranks? The kid who always failed at the simulator? In Voltron?

Sam’s little group had walked back over to where the armored people were standing.  
“Have a nice little reunion there, Pidgey?” Lance teased the small person in green, who took off their helmet and put on a pair of circular glasses. They had copper hair, and big amber eyes, which were narrowed in annoyance. Sam answered before ‘Pidgey’ could.  
“You’ll be happy to see your family, too, Lance. Don’t poke fun at us. I haven’t seen Katie-”  
“Pidge, actually. I go by Pidge.”

 _Pidge? Like Pidge Gunderson, Pidge?_ Adam remembered the small boy who was the Communications officer of Lance McClain and Hunk Garrett’s team. It had to be him, as ‘Pidge’ was not a common name. In fact, Adam often wondered why his parents had named him that. But Sam had called him ‘Katie.’ Was that his dead name? Was Pidge trans? How the hell did he know Sam Holt, and why did he hug him like that? _This is so confusing._

“Enough of this,” Iverson muttered. “We have things to do. Why are they just standing there?” Iverson’s low grumble snapped Adam out of his thoughts. “Maybe they want us to come to them?”  
“No effing chance,” Iverson snapped. He opened his mouth to say more, but was cut off by a voice from the Voltron group.

“Really everyone. We’re being very rude. We need to go over and introduce ourselves.” It was the person in the pink armor. They had taken off their helmet to reveal a beautiful dark-skinned woman with blue eyes, and white hair. Adam would have been all over that if he wasn’t a: unquestionably gay, and b: still madly in love with Takashi Shirogane.

“Allura’s right.” The tall person in black spoke again. “We came for a reason. We need to get what we need to get before more Galra come. Besides, we all want to see our families, so let’s get a move on.”

The black armored person took off their helmet to reveal...him. He’s alive! Adam’s knees were weak, his throat was dry, his head spinning. He could barely think. He felt like his heart was going to burst with emotions Adam could not name, but he didn’t care.

“Takashi?” Adam asked quietly. Shiro turned at the sound of Adam’s soft voice, his face filling with shock. Tears leaked onto his cheeks. “Adam.”

Their feet moved of their own accord, carrying the pair closer. Adam’s vision was clouded with tears. Adam was so close, he could nearly touch Takashi when a large blue wolf appeared out of nowhere between them. Adam nearly fell over trying to stop himself from running over the wolf.  
“Cosmo!” Keith ran over, quickly grabbing his pet. “I am so sorry, please continue.” Everyone watched as Keith dragged the wolf back over to the Voltron group. Once Keith had made sure his wolf wasn’t going anywhere, Adam returned his attention to the matter at hand.

“Takashi.” Adam walked over to his ex-partner, taking in his face. He had a thick pink scar running over the bridge of his nose, and his hair was snow white. “Adam.” A pair of strong arms wrapped around Adam’s waist, and Adam’s arms snaked around Takashi’s neck. Adam inhaled the other’s scent, which still smelled of sweat, gasoline and the interior of a spaceship. On anyone else, it would smell disgusting, but Takashi made it work.

Adam pulled away from the embrace, but not enough to get Shiro’s arms off of him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, tears running down the sides of his face. “I should’ve been more supportive, but I love you, and I wanted to spend your last years together.”  
“I’m sorry, too,” Takashi whispered. “I should’ve listened to you, and realized that your words come from a place of love and concern. I love you, too, Adam.”  
“Hey lovebirds!” Keith called. “We’re here for a reason, aren’t we?” Takashi turned back to face Adam. The pair briefly touched foreheads.  
“We’ll pick this up later?” Takashi whispered. Adam nodded.  
It would feel great to catch up with his Kashi after all this time.


End file.
